


You Scare Me

by EllieofMidnight



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, god help me I didn't need a new ship, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieofMidnight/pseuds/EllieofMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt of Caddy/Kakusu and “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death" that I really enjoyed writing so!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Scare Me

Caddy knew it probably wasn’t right to feel quite so strongly towards her. She wasn’t even real; just metal constructed to look like an actual girl. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he knew it wasn’t right. It was terrifying really. 

His eyes widened when the familiar flash of red hair wafted past the classroom door and he leapt up from his seat, racing out into the corridor. This was it. He was going to do something about this, even if it killed him. Which… It probably was. But that was a risk he was willing to take.

“K-Kakusu!” Caddy called, clearing his throat when he realised that their was a slight waver to it. He wasn’t nervous. Nope. What was there to be nervous about? It was just a girl. It was just… Oh god…

Kakusu turned her head and smiled, eyes flashing with a happy glint. She really did seem to spread a warmth around the room, she could probably give life to anything or anyone. It surrounded her like a fog, engulfing anyone that stepped too close. She was dangerous in the nicest way possible.

“Caddy.” She spoke slowly, methodically, as if trying to figure out a puzzle, her head slightly tilted as she scanned his face. But then she smiled again, bright red eyes closing as she did so, “How can I help you?”

Caddy froze. What was he supposed to say? It was as if his tongue had dried up in his throat which had then simultaneously closed up. “Uh…” He scratched the back of his neck glancing around the corridor. “I just…” He sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor before taking a step forward and gently taking Kakusu’s hands in his own.

“Look, I just.. This might seem strange but I…”

“What’s wrong? You seem worried.”

Caddy laughed, a small nervous laugh that he wasn’t entirely sure was convincing even himself, “Uh.. Yeah..” He nodded, “I am.. I…” He took a deep breath and glanced back up, meeting Kakusu’s eyes with a small smile, “I.. think I’m in love with you…” He laughed again, although this time he could tell it was forced, voice cracking. He wasn’t about to cry. Not today. “And.. that scares me half to death.”

Kakusu seemed to consider his words for a moment and he almost lost it, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He was going to say something but she opened her mouth and nodded, gently squeezing his hands, “Yes.” She smiled, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, at the moment, are closed! I'll put out a thing when they're open again, I'm sure! <3


End file.
